<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steady As The Morning by marriedreylo (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136611">Steady As The Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marriedreylo'>marriedreylo (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the belonging you seek is ahead (tfa verse) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Non-Explicit Sex, POV Alternating, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rey Needs A Hug, The Force Ships It, Unplanned Pregnancy, Virgin Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marriedreylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren captures Rey on Takodana, and realizes she's more use to him underneath him, than standing against him. Rey wants to be more than nothing. But they don't teach orphans to not get pregnant by Sith Lords, and Kylo never thinks about the consequences of his actions.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>A Sith!Rey and Kylo Ren long fic, told in many small chapters!</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the belonging you seek is ahead (tfa verse) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Steady As The Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm a mess, but here have some Sith!Rey and Kylo Ren porn to make up for it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">t is late when they retire to his chambers. She wouldn’t have agreed, except he’d promised it was the only way she’d be safe. She’d talked her way out his little restraints with the promise of something more. They’d hate fucked the shit out each other, she’d left little crescents in his back where her short nails had dug into his flesh. He was surprisingly human for such a monstrous person. He bled just as easily as she did. The thought dredges something soft and… entirely unknown from the depths of her mind. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’d stepped out but had promised that she would be alright and that there was a retina scanner on the door. It made her nervous to be alone, but he had his own refresher and it was gloriously big. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her mind wanders to the events of just a few hours before… Kylo had been….not as brutal as she’d been expecting. It had been her first time, and it hadn’t hurt for a second. Why was she out here, giving her first time to an absolute demon? A little laugh goes through her and she realizes she’s on Starkiller base, with a mass murderer and she’s laughing in his refresher But Kylo had never been horrible to her, in fact, he’d been oddly… respectful. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So when she exits the refresher, wrapped in only a small towel, she realizes her clothes are… filthy from fighting and running then she sees it. His cowl, mask, and cape. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A sly smile spreads across her features. She wraps herself in the cape and realizes it’s the softest material she’s ever felt, it was thick and plush, a giggle escapes her lips and she realizes he will most likely not be amused by her getting his cloak and… she brushes her wet hair out of her face and pulls his cowl over her head. She gets her damp hair off her neck and lets it hang down over his cowl. She plays with his stupid, stupid mask, and ends up falling asleep. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Someone’s been having a good time,” She startles and reaches for a weapon, but there is none and she’s completely naked in front of him. She tries to smile. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your cape…” she inhales on a yawn and tries to cover her mouth, it’s got to be the middle of the night right now. “I have to go back,” she says clinging to his cape and trying to cover her breasts from him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shakes his head, seemingly not believing that she’d really hide from<em> him</em>. “I know you felt it when we…” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fornicated? Did the Horizontal mambo?” She uses those terms because she feels ashamed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He clears his throat, “When I <em>fucked you</em> I know you felt our bond, and I figure that’s why you’re treating me like this when I’m risking both our lives to have you here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She feels suddenly very tired, and very confused, “I need to go back to Jakku, Kylo.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He seems to bristle at this, “<em>Why?</em> What’s there?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m waiting for someone to come back,” Rey says shakily because she doesn’t talk about this with anyone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rolls his shoulders and steps forward to approach her, “No one’s coming back,” and he looks away, his deep voice thick with emotion, “And I <em>want</em> you to stay.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her head snaps up, “You’ve known me for <em>eight hours</em>,” she says incredulously. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s clearly holding back, “Stay, keep the cape and cowl, you can sleep in it if you want.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’s tempted to say something foolish, like, <em>why would you let me? What’s the point of this? </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then his solid body is picking her up and putting her in his bed. Kylo smells like winter time and mint tea. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She wakes up in the morning and he is there, between her legs, waking her up slowly, softly. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This will be slow to update (lol i think it will at least, I'm weak for TFA era Kylo) so please subscribe if you enjoy, I will try to keep the words flowing as best I can!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>